


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-杰西惠番外

by hyskys_33



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 杰西x小惠初夜肉～
Kudos: 6





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-杰西惠番外

堂本惠叼着一个棒棒糖走在回家的路上。  
糖是来自杰西的生日礼物，找相熟的糖艺职人做的手工制作限定版。  
棒棒糖露出小小一节糖棍，配上他那张帅气阳光少年脸，看起来像是叼了颗烟。  
可少年随即在夕阳下眯了眯眼睛，被独特的甜味抚慰到，露出了甜笑。

小惠出生在六月，紫阳花开得最旺的时节。  
这一年小惠生日前，杰西提前很久把各种颜色的紫阳花抠图打样，设计好图案发给手工制糖师，让对方做出来透明花朵形状的棒棒糖。  
小惠从小泡在名牌堆里长大，看了太多好东西，有时候剛忙着设计衣服，把小孩放在一堆大大小小的爱马仕里一玩就是一天。  
杰西深知这点，从来不送他奢侈品。  
但想要打动这种恋人反而更需要绞尽脑汁。  
花钱都解决不了的事情最难办。  
好在对小惠的喜爱战胜了一切，他终于想出了这么一个生日礼物。

生日那天收到的礼物后，小惠就小心地把它保存在卧室的小冰箱里，每天翻来覆去能看一百次，生怕哪天突然消失了。  
直到杰西有一天来陪他玩哄他睡觉，去冰箱里给他拿牛奶的时候，才发现这盒一根没动却分明被开封过的手工糖。  
“惠酱，怎么一直没吃？”杰西紧张到不行，不会是送了个他不喜欢的礼物吧。  
小惠躺在被窝里，吃光了袋子里最后一块薯片，舔了舔莹白的手指，让杰西又不自在地撇过头，避免遐想连篇。  
“哥哥送的限量版，我舍不得呢……”孩子坦诚得很，却也知道这种礼物不可多得，也就一直懂事地没继续问杰西要。  
一颗心放在了肚子里，杰西拿出来一根递给他：“想要的话哥哥还能给你做一百盒一千盒，吃到你腻为止，乖，快尝尝味道。”  
小惠每天打开冰箱端详那盒棒棒糖的时候，都不知道脑补了多少次糖果的味道。他眼睛放光，迅速接过去，整个含进嘴巴里，发出了长长的舒服的呻吟声：“呜……哥哥送的果然很好吃啊！”  
就这样，一整盒十二只的棒棒糖，小惠一点点吃光了。

手里的这根是最后一根，但杰西答应他马上还会再做好一盒送给他。  
走到家门口的时候，他刚好吃完。  
小惠掏出一张纸巾，仔细地包好设计精美的棒棒糖棍，一闪身进了院子。  
这天爸爸不在家，好友光一在忙着备考，他已经拿到了大学的直升通知书，早早进入了假期模式。  
可也会有些许寂寞，除了谈恋爱以外每天居然都没事做。  
这时候小惠的手机里突然收到一个陌生邮箱的来信。  
没有标题，正文是一个链接。  
小惠很单纯，没怀疑这是不是病毒链接，就直接点了进去。  
结果只是个普通网页。  
可通篇都写着一些自己看得懂却又看不懂的文字：omega、alpha、发情期、怀孕生子……  
他知道自己是omega，也知道自己的好朋友光一是alpha，打得火热的恋人杰西也是alpha，小惠有时候还觉得很巧：自己和爸爸都是omega，自己的恋人和爸爸的恋人都是alpha，怎么会有这么巧的事。  
可站在玄关看完了不长不短的网页正文后，小惠整个都呆住了：  
原来alpha是一定要和omega结合的；  
原来omega是一定会发情的；  
原来omega发情的时候是需要被alpha标记的，这个过程可能会需要更深层次的身体接触；  
原来自己每个月吃的药丸，不是治疗自己奇怪的先天疾病的，而是抑制剂……

他不知道怎么形容自己的心情，甚至都没给爸爸打电话询问，电话通了要怎么开口啊？他想不出。  
因为他并不觉得知道这些信息有什么不开心，反而明白了自己之前一直隐隐约约有疑问的一些事情。  
顺着网页里的资讯，小惠输入关键字进行搜索：alpha omega 受孕  
结果搜索引擎推荐出来的，都是让人脸红心跳的大尺度色情描写，以及一些视频网站的地址推荐。  
小惠又继续懵懵懂懂地顺着点进去，在短短一个傍晚自学了之前十几年人生中缺席的生理知识课。  
但视频网站的内容还是让他内心突然加速跳动。  
视频上看起来像omega的一方，后穴湿漉漉滴着水，翘着屁股吃着alpha的阴茎。  
小惠以为那里只是排泄的地方，没想到被这样对待的alpha看起来很舒服。  
这俩人到底在干什么啊？小惠有些害羞甚至不敢看了……可好奇心还是驱使他继续看下去。  
这之后没多久，alpha又把硬起来的阴茎插进了已经滴水已久的omega后穴里。  
小惠惊讶地睁大了眼睛，暂停画面反复确认：怎么会这样？这是可以插进去的吗？  
思考了一会儿，他终于继续播放。  
视频里这之后的内容就是omega的浪叫和alpha的卖力抽插，两个人换着姿势不停做着进进出出的动作，小惠看着这一幕幕，心跳到嗓子眼，回过神来的时候发现自己的内裤已经湿漉漉……  
去了厕所以后，他苦恼地内裤上看着阴茎射出来的一滩白浊和后穴流出来的一滩透明液体，不知道该做何反应。  
刚才那种感觉很奇妙，而且他还想再要，甚至想要更多。

这天晚上小惠没有回复杰西的信息，裸着身体放任自己不停流水射精，不停地刷着这些网站。他不知道自己是什么目的，也许是为了弥补之前人生的缺憾，也许是为了学习视频里omega的挑逗技巧……也许……还有更多目的。  
内心的欲望呼之欲出：他想要杰西对他做这些事。

杰西一整晚联系不上自己最爱的小朋友，焦急到不行。  
明明分开的时候两个人抱抱亲亲过。  
可他这天到了凌晨四点钟才从设计室下班，之后便马不停蹄地跑到了小惠家里。  
房间里是淡淡地柚子香，杰西第一次在这里闻到这种味道。  
玄关处小惠的鞋子歪歪斜斜地放着，杰西见状体贴地把鞋子放进鞋柜里，天蒙蒙亮的时分，整个房间一片寂静。  
他轻手轻脚摸地到小惠的卧室门口，不出声音地把房门打开了一条缝。  
还好还好，小朋友还在乖乖睡着，只是被子没盖好，露出了一大截白腿。  
“怎么还跟小孩子一样蹬被子……哎……”杰西小声嘟囔，走进房间准备给小惠盖被子。  
走近床边他才看清，小惠穿着一件长长的棉T恤，光裸着下半身。  
粉白的翘臀若隐若现地藏在被子下面。  
杰西不自在地看向别处，乘人之危不是君子风范，他准备盖好被子就去这层走廊拐角的小客厅冷静一下。  
他依然穿着黑色的呢子大衣，由于心急想要早点看到小惠，所以并没有一如往常地在玄关旁边的客用衣帽间脱下衣服。走到床边的时候，杰西不小心碰倒了床头柜上的水杯。  
几万块的马克杯砸到地毯上，并没有碎掉，只是发出了闷闷的声响。  
杰西手忙脚乱地摘下围巾脱了大衣，收拾完这一切回过头，却看到小惠揉着睡眼坐起了身子：“哥哥……？你怎么来了……”  
小孩子似乎没意识到自己还半裸着身体，毫无戒备地露着白腿。  
可杰西当下的状态就是一团沾满了酒精的棉花，哪怕一点火星都能把他引燃，只是他一直忌惮着那个名为堂本剛的灭火器，所以一直压着自己几乎要发狂的欲望。  
他只当小孩子不懂事，走过去哄着小惠：“吵醒你了吗？不好意思……你都没回我信息，我担心你啊，快睡吧。”他站在床边，温柔地把小惠的头揽在胸前，摸着他头顶乱蓬蓬的头发安抚道。  
“哥哥身上好凉。”小惠的脸蛋靠在杰西的毛衣上，感受着他刚从外面带进来的清晨冷雾。  
“所以为什么没回复我的信息？”杰西把身体稍稍移开，低头看着小惠白嫩漂亮的脸蛋。  
“因为我棒棒糖吃光了……”小惠抬着头，语气似乎有些楚楚可怜，甚至还带着一些委屈。  
杰西的心里一紧，不知道这孩子又闹什么别扭了，却还是好言哄着：“不是说了吗，要多少都给你做。”  
“我想吃别的棒棒糖呢……”小惠撒娇着，两颊倏忽变红，“我想吃哥哥这根独一无二的棒棒糖。”  
还没等杰西反应过来，小惠就伸手解开了他的皮带，拽下了卡其色裤子的裤腰，白嫩的指尖轻轻搔过内裤里火热跳动的巨大，“哥哥这根棒棒糖给我吃吗？”  
小惠的声音有着未脱稚气的清甜，搭配着与之相衬的魅惑，让杰西一时之间不知所措。  
可他眼前却浮现出与小惠极度相似的那张脸，自己那位性格火辣的前辈……冲上额头的欲望瞬间降下去了一半。  
他把小惠推开，把裤腰往上拽了拽，神色不自在地跟小惠说：“惠，快继续睡，我先走了。”  
说罢，他大脑一片空白，打算拿起衣服走人。  
小惠跳下床，从身后抱住杰西，声音似乎有些颤抖：“哥哥，你不想要我吗……”  
“小惠你怎么……”杰西满腹狐疑，甚至想要仔细查看这人到底是小惠还是乔装打扮之后的前辈。  
“转过身来。”少年轻声请求，轻轻掰过杰西的身体，而后跪在地上，又一次拽下了男朋友刚刚穿好的裤子。  
“我想吃哥哥这里的棒棒糖。”小惠抬着头，含水的眸子直直地看着杰西，没有一丝犹疑，随即又拿出那根火热跳动的巨大，好奇地打量了好一会儿。  
“小惠……不行，还没到时候……”杰西看着这个状况，觉得再问前因后果也是徒劳，当务之急是避免小惠头脑不清不楚地献身。  
胯下的漂亮小人突然发起了脾气，撅着嘴巴在地毯上鸭子坐：“怎么还没到时候，一直以来你不想吃我吗哥哥？”  
杰西不自在地喘着粗气：“想，一直想，太想了。”内心的欲念不会骗人，生理的反应更是离谱，即使努力抑制自己的alpha信息素，杰西还是把小惠的房间灌满了自己特有的木质香，更何况自己的那根不知道尘封多久了的阴茎，还没怎么受到刺激就已经硬邦邦。  
“那还等什么啊……”小惠有点搞不懂男友的想法了。  
“我怕你现在在发情期，不清醒……”杰西思考着措辞，又继续说着，“也怕你爸爸骂我。”  
小惠被气乐了：“你仔细看看我，像是不清醒的样子吗，口齿还是这么清晰诶……路易斯杰西，我命令你，现在喂饱我，别在这畏首畏尾了。”  
少年在地毯上坐直了身体，火热的眼神摧毁了杰西最后一道名为理智的防线，他眼神变得有些危险，又十分贪婪，眼前的男孩可能根本就不知道这一切过后到底是什么滋味，甚至不会想到自己会翻不了身起不来床……可这又有什么关系，杰西知道终于熬到头了，他挺立起发红发胀的肉棒，又在小惠面前耀武扬威地甩了甩。  
“好棒……还会抖，和视频里不一样诶。”小惠惊呼着，把眼前的阴茎翻来覆去地欣赏。  
杰西听了这句话，大致也能猜出究竟发生了什么。他没有继续缩手缩脚，男友既然要求了，他全身心投入满足对方便是。  
“是啊，还想吃吗？我没洗澡就过来了……”杰西低声问着，仿佛觉得小朋友会被这样吓跑。  
小惠深深地闻了闻这根勃起以后几乎有自己瘦瘦的手臂那么粗的肉棒，声音渐渐发甜发浪，一切仿佛无师自通，果然是继承了生父的床上技巧：“喜欢，以后这就是小惠的专属棒棒糖了……”还没说完，就略显生涩地把半根肉龙含在嘴里，技巧生疏地舔弄。  
“啊……惠……很棒了……嘴巴酸吗……”杰西叉开双腿站立在地毯上，享受着恋人的初次口交，这小孩不知从哪学来的技巧，居然知道用力吸龟头，“呀……惠，牙齿收一点……对……这样用力吸……嘶……好舒服……”  
被杰西略作指导以后，小惠的口交技术在几分钟之内又进步了不少，他抬起有些发沉的肉棒，学着视频里的动作把整个睾丸含在嘴里，再伸出舌尖快速弹弄，手上一刻不停地撸动恋人这根寂寞已久的巨大。职场上呼风唤雨的设计室主理人，此刻在自己的抚慰下发出了一阵阵难耐又压抑着的呻吟，这对于小惠来说，简直是最有成就感的事情。  
“哥哥，叫出声音来。”小惠未脱稚气的声音诱惑着，手上和舌尖加快了动作，另一只手却不知不觉间撸动起自己胯下那根未经人事的玉柱，“唔……哥哥这根才最好吃……嗯啊……之前给小惠的那些……哈啊……是什么替代品吗……”  
小惠一边卖力做着口交，一边自慰着，杰西知道，这小家伙是终于想要了。他抽出还在小惠温暖口腔里的巨大，低头吻了吻恋人略显红肿的嘴唇，便把他温柔地抱回床上：“你看的那些视频，不止这些吧。”杰西此刻已经脱光了上衣，裸露的肉体整个覆盖在小惠窄窄的少年身体上，却又担心压到自己最爱的小朋友，他把两臂撑在小惠的身体两边作为支撑。  
“嗯……还有别的……但我没怎么学会……”想到那些自己看了很多次挥之不去的镜头，小惠突然害羞了，刚才勾引男友和口交时候那些坦荡和霸道统统不见，因为他实在想象不出那到底是什么感受，甚至不知道自己在那种时候需要怎么做，“我要做什么呢……哥哥？”  
杰西深深地吻住他的嘴巴，终于如愿吻到气喘吁吁才松口：“你什么都不需要做，都交给我。”说着，他撑开小惠的双腿，仔细打量粉嫩的水穴。肖想了很久的画面终于展现在自己眼前，杰西胸口一窒。这一刻的到来比自己预想的要早太多。  
“现在我要把手指放进去，可以吗？”杰西温柔地哄着，一步一步带领小惠进入那个可以让他欲仙欲死的温柔乡。  
“嗯……唔……感觉好胀好痒……”杰西轻轻塞了一个中指进去，小惠便难耐地扭动着，后穴快速收缩，顺着恋人的手指挤出来了些许蜜汁。  
“这就不行了？宝贝，你看看这根有多粗呢……”杰西不禁捏了一把汗，小家伙等下估计会被自己弄散架。  
小惠红着脸颊看了眼刚才被自己含在嘴里抚慰了许久的巨龙，又伸出双手努力地把双腿开到最大，楚楚可怜却十分坚定地看着杰西的双眼：“我……我想要被哥哥那样弄，哥哥继续塞更粗的进来……啊……”  
两个人的体型差距本来就很悬殊，双腿抬起大开的小惠在杰西身下更显较小，男友练成粗壮肌肉的手臂在他的甬道内温柔地进进出出，时而扩张时而摁压，这让小惠看起来像个随意被摆布的人偶，身体被肆意弯折。  
杰西从最初就没敢真正用力，小惠的骚水却不停地往外涌，给了他手指足够的润滑。终于，紧窄的嫩穴已经能容纳三指进出，可小惠的敏感点，杰西却一直没找到。  
他的手指继续在肠壁上四处探索，由于已经几乎扩张完毕，紧绷的神经终于放松了一点：“惠，怎么样，会痛吗？”他一边俯身轻吻着小孩有些泛泪的双眼，一边柔声关心。即使胯下几乎胀到要爆炸，他还是耐心等待小惠准备好的那一刻。  
“不痛……只是……和我想得不一样……”小惠说着说着，突然害羞了起来，“和视频里的那些……omega……不太一样……”  
“哪里不一样？”杰西一手留在他后穴里不紧不慢地动着，一只手掀起了他的T恤，白嫩的肌肤被粉红的乳尖所点缀，简直是一种最致命的诱惑。  
“那里面的omega……会叫得好大声，可我却叫不出来……”小惠坦白又不计后果地说着内心的真实想法，难道做爱就只是这样让肉穴变得酸胀吗，感觉也没什么意思嘛……  
杰西只觉得气闷，自己的性能力被如此小瞧，内心的胜负欲猛然勃发。他低头含住恋人胸口的樱红，如同大型犬喝水一样快速吸吮又动着舌尖，手上的动作不断加快，往小惠的肉穴深处探索着骚点。  
“哈啊……哥哥……好突然……唔……这样有点舒服……不要了……下面要炸掉了……”小惠被突然抚慰，忍不住小声地浪叫连连，他隐约知道了那些视频里的人为什么要叫了……“呜……不要……不要插那么深了哥哥……好酸……腰好酸……”  
杰西的手指深深插在小惠的水穴里，卖力地向深处探索。他之前经历过的床伴不多不少，可从没遇到过这样难以被找到骚点的对象。正狐疑着，他修长的中指之间传来了一股熟悉的触感。就是这里了，他虽然还在享受地吃着小惠粉嫩的乳头，内心却已十分肯定。  
“惠……答应我，叫的时候不要害羞，大声叫给我听。”杰西没头没尾说了这么一句话。而小惠还没反应过来，就感受到肉穴深处传来极致的快感，恋人的大臂发力，手指疯狂律动着，指尖揉压自己的体内的一点。  
“啊……这……这是怎么……哥哥……好舒服……我要下坠了……哈啊……好厉害……哥哥好厉害……快……嗯啊……抱紧我……好奇怪啊……”少年被初次的性快感搞得语无伦次，体内的感官似乎有些紊乱，他死死地抱住杰西的脖子，由于快感而迸发的眼泪湿漉漉地打在他肩膀上。  
原来这一切是这么舒服……小惠心里叫嚣着，欲壑越来越大，他感受到杰西顶在自己侧腹的那根跳动的火热，伸出一只手柔柔地环住：“哥哥……小惠想要哥哥的这个进来……”  
杰西稍稍抬起身，认真地看向身下已经被快感所控制的小男友：“真的吗？惠，不如就到这里吧……我怕你承受不住。”  
杰西深知自己的体力，如果真的进入，那么小惠很可能到最后连喝水的力气都没有，而如果这一切被前辈知道的话，自己的小命也不保了……  
小惠冰雪聪明，猜也猜到了男朋友一直有些抗拒的原因。他就算身体刚刚被杰西的手指弄到酸软，还是勉强自己爬起来，跨坐在还没搞清楚状况半坐在床上的杰西身上，手里紧紧握着那根寂寞已久的肉棒，倔强地说：“哥哥……别怕，我想把自己送给你。”说罢，刚刚被扩张完的肉穴就整个套在那根巨大上，突如其来的坚硬还是把初经人事的小孩顶到说不出话。  
靠在杰西身上，他又抖了一会儿，才缓缓开口：“哥哥……我好撑……”  
此刻已是箭在弦上，再继续假意拒绝已经毫无意义，杰西决定，不如遵从自己的本心。他把怀里的恋人推倒在床上，双手撑开小惠白皙的双腿：“知道我现在要做什么嘛，惠？”杰西消耗着最后的耐心，难耐地问着。  
“哥哥要用那里……顶小惠的身体……”开了一半荤的小高中生，在快感之余绞尽脑汁搜索着适合的词汇。  
青年壮硕的身体突然开始大开大合，肉棒每抽出来都带着处男omega晶莹的肠液，杰西仿佛久旱遇甘霖，隐忍多时的性欲终于在此刻获得解放：“宝贝……好紧……你好棒……舒服吗？”一边快速抽弄，他一边不停吻着小惠发出甜蜜浪叫的双唇，问着对方的感想。  
“好舒服……哥哥好会顶……啊……小惠要舒服死了……”身下的小孩发出还带着稚气却依然色气满满地叫床声，被杰西猛干了十几分钟以后，小惠终于全身放松，双腿盘在男友的腰际，两臂紧紧抱住他的脖颈，小小的身体像个树袋熊一样挂在杰西的上半身，可后穴已然被顶弄到汁水淋漓，叫声也渐渐语无伦次：“哥哥……小惠这样……哈啊……这样下去……嗯啊……会不会……呜……会不会上瘾……好舒服……顶到那里好舒服啊……”  
杰西庆幸，小惠的第一次是给了自己。这小孩的敏感点本来就比普通人的位置要深，如果遇到个尺寸小点的，可能这辈子都感受不到快感。而自己的阴茎还没完全进去，就能轻易把他顶到腰膝酸软。他继续律动着腰肌，龟头快速而用力地擦过小惠的骚点：“宝贝……被哥哥这样干会上瘾的……”埋头苦干的杰西如此引诱着。  
“现在就……嗯啊……上瘾了……想被哥哥……哈啊……被哥哥一直这样……插……啊……插那里……”小惠早就抛下了害羞和刚被开苞的紧张，全心全灵接受着杰西带来的灭顶快感。  
杰西稍稍把他放开，又把他的身体九十度弯折，小惠的后穴直冲天花板，差点要被自己捅坏的穴口微微张开，像个小嘴一样一开一合。  
“宝宝，看这里，看看你是怎样被插的。”杰西渐渐露出自己抖s的一面，一点点调教着刚刚学了点生理卫生知识的男友。  
小惠稍微往下看了看，就看到悬在自己穴口的粗壮肉茎：“刚才……居然是这么粗的东西进来了吗？”自己那么小的后穴，明明之前没被任何东西进入过，第一次就容纳了杰西如此的巨大，实在是太不可思议。  
“不信吗？不信再给你演示一次。”杰西语毕，就把湿淋淋的肉棒缓缓没入小惠的水穴，“看清了吗，这样相信了吧……”  
他并没有加速，而是缓缓进入再慢慢抽出，小惠看着看着，就用嫩白圆润的手指捂住了自己的双眼：“羞死人了……哥哥……快……继续像刚才那样……”  
“刚才那样，叫，干你。”杰西坏心眼地挑逗着小惠害羞的底线，慢慢引导他说出更加淫荡的话。  
“唔……”小惠的小脸通红，被自己的两只手捂住，透过手掌闷闷地传出声音：“快像刚才那样……干我……”  
“不看着我说的话，不给你哦。”杰西觉得一切的等待都是值得的，这个小家伙简直太美味诱人了……  
小惠认命地放下双手，此刻他已经被杰西所给予的性快感牢牢控制住：“哥哥……干我……”说完，小孩的脸又红成了番茄，可眼神带着更多的期待。  
男友的粗大如约埋进了他的蜜穴，浪叫又一波一波地被刺激出来。毕竟是第一次，杰西想要快些结束，免得小惠承受不住，于是他加快了抽插的速度，更加用力撞向小惠已经飘飘摇摇的身体。  
“不行了……哥哥……哈啊……感觉好深……这是尽头……到尽头了吧……嗯啊……”小惠被杰西的两臂牢牢锁住，身体只能保持着对折的姿势，肉穴一开一合吞吐着巨龙。一无所知的处男第一次就遇到了这种尺寸，总归是有点吃不消的。只是这样被正常速度顶弄着，他就几乎要喘不过气。  
杰西把每次抽插时候都留在外面一小截的肉棒突然整根没入，坏笑着看着身下惊叫出声的惠：“这里才是尽头，”他的龟头又绕着顶端磨了磨，“穿过这里，就是你生小孩的地方，宝贝，学会了吗？”  
“啊……好痒……哥哥不要磨那里了……唔……好舒服……继续弄我……哈啊……继续弄宝贝……”小惠撒着娇又叫着床，杰西的内心被怜爱填满，低头吻了吻他的额头，又继续卖力冲着。  
持续的叫床声逐级升高，快感从后穴开始仿佛被快速注入身体，通过血管散步到身体的角角落落。小惠的双眼渐渐迷朦，双手胡乱抓着杰西的身体当作沉入性欲海海洋之前的救生木板，肉棒逐渐发热发烫，微微翘起。杰西细心地发现了这个变化，任凭他在自己的后背疯狂抓挠。  
即将感受第一次高潮的小男友，似乎有些不知所措，他引导着安抚着：“宝贝，别怕，”边说边做着冲刺，想把小孩和自己一起带到巅峰，“接下来就是你最快活的一刻。”  
小惠咿咿呜呜地叫喊，嘴里被高频率的撞击弄到只能说出一些破碎的词句：“哈……大……好硬……啊啊……好热……好奇怪……这是……啊……哥哥……插……插射了……”  
随着一声尖叫，小惠还很粉嫩的龟头喷射出稀薄的精液。  
杰西稍作休息，看了看小惠腹部那几乎是透明的一滩，了然问到：“自己玩那里了是不是？不然不会这么稀。”  
淫乱不堪的小秘密被戳破，小惠又红了脸：“你怎么知道的……结束了吗？我有点累了。”小孩太过天真，以为自己射了就可以终止性爱。  
杰西把还埋在他体内的肉棒向深处顶了顶：“哪有那么快，做我的人要有心理准备哦。”他本想着如果小惠求饶，可以甘心就这样硬着阴茎草草收场。自己心爱的小宝贝没有休息好，他比谁都担心着急。  
可小惠却无畏地亲了亲他的脸，自己换了个才学了没多久的姿势，四肢趴跪在床上，被撞击得微微发红的嫩臀高高翘起：“那我要让哥哥也这么舒服才行……继续插我吧，玩坏我也没关系……”  
杰西眼神一暗，硬挺的肉棒直直没入这个飞蛾扑火般献身的恋人身体里，快速抽弄起来：“傻孩子……明天会起不来床……”  
“啊……哥哥……比刚才……嗯啊……更硬了……小惠……哈啊……不起床了……要……要让杰西哥哥一直这样……插……”才高潮没多久的小惠，继续被带入下一个快感巅峰中。  
两个人就这样一直做着，愈发没羞没臊，到了晚上，小惠真的连翻身的力气都没有，连上厕所都要让他抱过去。  
一整天的时间，足够杰西解决多年积累的难以发泄的性欲。  
可看着小惠熟睡的脸蛋，他突然陷入沉思：按照这小孩今天的需求量，自己到底能不能喂饱他呢？


End file.
